


kiss me like you want to be loved

by MissusCarlikins



Series: i want this more than life [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know," she murmured, her eyes flicking to his face and her lips curling in a smirk. "I've always wondered why you don't have these—" She flicked his nipples and a breathless groan fell from his lips. "—pierced too. It would look good."</p><p>"Maybe I just haven't gotten around to it yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like you want to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot more explicit than I was expecting and I feel quite nervous posting it ...
> 
> I know nothing about blow jobs and I am so not a smut writer, so hopefully it's y'know ... not terrible. And hopefully there are no glaring mistakes that I missed during my quick edit.

Levy trailed her fingers down the ridges of Gajeel’s spine, pausing to press a kiss to a scar that ran along his ribcage. He mumbled something into the pillow and she breathed a chuckle against his skin, glancing up at him from under her bangs. He’d turned his head so he could stare down at her and she grinned.

"Ticklish?"

"Devil woman," he huffed with a smirk.

She laughed and rolled away from him, wiggling up the bed so their faces were level and once there she pressed a quick kiss to his nose. He grumbled, but didn't stop her from snuggling closer to pepper kisses across his chest and shoulders. Then she began working her way down his arm, making sure to kiss every scar and silver stud she came across until she got to his hands.

She could feel him watching her, the places that his eyes touched practically burning, and she raised her gaze to his face as she brought his hand up to her mouth. She didn't look away when she pressed the open mouthed kiss to his palm, or when she slid her lips down to his fingers. His chest was rising faster and she saw his throat work with a swallow and she smirked, sliding her tongue down first one finger, then two.

A shudder worked its way through his body and she dipped her head, her breath fanning against his fingertips. She kept her eyes on his face as she closed her mouth around his finger, her tongue teasing around the tip as she dipped her head to take the entire thing in. He groaned and his head fell back against the bed.

"Devil woman," he repeated, his voice breathless. She laughed releasing the finger with a pop and sliding up his body so she could press a kiss to his jaw. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, hot and hard and she licked her lips, raising her head to stare down at him. He stared back out of eyes burning with desire, there was a color to his cheeks that hadn't been there before, and his hair was spread out around his face in a dark pool.

 _So incredibly sexy_.

She practically purred when she dipped her head to press her lips against his, licking until he opened his mouth for her. There was a moment when he tried to take control, his hand slipping into her hair as his tongue swept into her mouth. She let him do it, just enjoying the feel of him under her, of his taste filling her mouth. Then he nipped at her bottom lip and she returned it with one of her own, her hands sliding to grip his shoulders as she pulled back.

He made a sound when she did but she just peppered kisses across his jaw and down his neck. She nipped and sucked at his collarbone until she was satisfied with the mark, her hands sliding down to curl around his ribcage. Her thumbs brushed his nipples and a shudder rolled through his body accompanied by a groan.

"Y'know," she murmured, her eyes flicking to his face and her lips curling in a smirk. "I've always wondered why you don't have these—" She flicked his nipples and a breathless groan fell from his lips. "—pierced too. It would look good."

"Maybe I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

She arched a brow, dropping her head to brush a kiss to the skin just above, and then another below. He made a sound and she chuckled, flicking her gaze back to his face as she breathed a puff of air against the areola. It hardened and she dipped her head, closing her mouth around the bud and twirling her tongue around it until Gajeel was practically panting. Then she kissed her way to the other one and did the same, finally releasing it with a pop.

Gajeel was staring down at her from half-lidded eyes, and he reached for her. She let him pull her up his body, moaned when he kissed her with bruising force, but when his hands began sliding down her back she pulled away.

"Levy," he groaned, his hands curled on her hips. She sat back, straddling his hips. She could feel his erection pressed against her and it felt _bigger_ than it had earlier.

"Well I think we need to do something about that," she murmured, her mouth curling in a smirk. She wiggled down his body, laughing when he groaned again, his hands tightening once on her hips before falling away to curl around the sheets.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned and Levy smiled, dropping her head to kiss his stomach. The abs clenched under her mouth and she knew it was probably taking all of his control to just lay there and let her do what she wanted. She smiled again and glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, her mouth hovering above his cock, her breath teasing the head.

"If you want me to stop …"

She laughed at the desperation that filled his gaze and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. It was already slick with pre-cum, and she licked her lips, sweet and salty mixing on her tongue.

"Don't stop," he growled and she obliged, dipping her head back to press another kiss to the head.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she murmured.

She dipped her head, her tongue darting out to trail from the base to the tip and once there she took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She heard a groan come from Gajeel, but she didn't take her attention away from her task. Gajeel was close to bursting, practically twitching in her mouth, and when she took a little bit more in she felt his hips jerk. She reached up, pressing her hands against his hips and holding them down with a glance up at Gajeel. He was watching her, his mouth parted as he took in panting breaths, and she pulled back, releasing him a pop.

"Stay still," she ordered, pressing against his hips again. He made a sound that she took as affirmation and she smiled. "Good."

Then she returned to her task, her hands sliding down to his thighs. She curled one of them around the base of his cock and squeezed, closing her mouth around the head at the same time. He jerked again and she shot him a warning glare but didn't stop. Her tongue teased the tip as her hand began working up and down the shaft. Then she slid her hand down to cup his balls as she took more of him into her mouth. A strangled sound came from above and she laughed, the vibrations working their way to his cock. He groaned and she felt his leg tense under her hand. She squeezed his thigh, drawing her mouth up slowly until only the tip remained. She repeated the action a couple of times, until Gajeel was practically mewling beneath her.

She pulled up slowly, completely releasing him this time so she could press kisses to the side.

"Why don't you have this pierced?" she murmured, kissing down to the base and glancing up at him. Gajeel was panting, and he lifted his head high enough so that he could see her.

"Want me to?" he asked, his lips curling with a smirk that went straight through her. She smirked back and trailed her tongue from the base to the tip.

"I don't know," she murmured, drawing her hand along the same path. "Could be fun."

He groaned again, dropping his head back down, with a breathy, "Anything for you."

She smiled and kissed the tip, opening her mouth to swallow him again. She worked the shaft with her hand as her mouth focused on the tip. Every few thrusts she'd swallow more of him until she was bobbing her head in time with her hand. She could feel his muscles twitching in his thigh, could feel his body winding tighter and tighter as his orgasm approached. She knew when he was almost there, could taste it on her tongue and she drew back far enough so she could stare up at him.

"Come," she breathed, and that was all the push he needed.

He exploded in her mouth and she swallowed every drop, working him until he was dry and only then did she release him, pressing a final kiss to his head and licking her lips. He was watching her, his eyes slightly glazed and his cheeks flushed. She grinned at him, yelping in surprise when his hands closed around her biceps and tugged her up his body.

Then he kissed her deep, not seeming to care that her mouth still tasted like his cum, and she moaned, pressing tight against him as he rolled so she was under him. He broke the kiss to press a kiss to her jaw, her neck, and down he went. He paused to tease her breasts and she wiggled under him, her toes curling as he continued further. His hair brushed against her stomach, the cool metal of his piercings making her abs clench, and he stopped between her legs. He stared up at her, his eyes sharp and shining, and she panted as she stared down at him.

"My turn," he rumbled, and then he dropped his mouth between her legs and she stopped thinking altogether.


End file.
